


Teach Me - NOMIN

by S0FTHYUCK



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Katoptronophilia, Kinda, M/M, Mirror Sex, NCT 2019, NCT Dream - Freeform, Obedience, Porn With Plot, Smut, it's not sex but it's pretty close, they've not done this before so it's their kind of first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0FTHYUCK/pseuds/S0FTHYUCK
Summary: Jaemin's stressed, and Jeno ordering him around isn't helping... so his bandmate helps him relax a little.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 212
Collections: NCT Oneshots





	Teach Me - NOMIN

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fan fic on archive so pls dont come for me aixjkaiajskj
> 
> i literally can't stop thinking about practice room sex so like i made a sort of version of that but they don't rly have sex so... whatever this is, i made it and i love it
> 
> also i kinda blabber so there's like way too much description heheh

Jaemin groans for the sixth time in the last minute. He repeats the move, eyes fixated on the way his body contorts in the practice room’s mirror. The reflective surface is cloudy, sprinkled with lazy condensation. He brings his arm above his head, the other rippling to his side. His feet cross, and he quickly jumps, attempting to move his arms and legs simultaneously into the position he was taught earlier. _Another fail_.

“Shit,” he grumbles, exhaling deeply and bringing his palms to his knees, heaving over a little to let the weight off his feet. After continuous attempts, he acknowledges his defeat, he knows he should relax, return to the dorm like the rest of the members, and yet his stubbornness deceives him. “Let’s get it.” He mutters to himself, a sort of lame term of encouragement before restarting the move. He is about to raise his arms again when he hears a knock at the door.

“Jaemin,” someone coos from the other side, and Jaemin immediately places a name to a voice.

Jeno peers through the gap in the door, checking to see that his guessing was correct. When Jaemin waves wearily at the latter in the mirror, he fully enters.

“What are you doing?” Jaemin ponders, placing his hands on his hips as his shallow breaths calm. “Thought you’d gone home.”

Jeno slides his feet across the wooden floor and settles at the side of the room, dumping a plastic bag on a chair and reaching in. Without saying a word, he glances at the latter, mouth forming a sickeningly sweet grin.

“You brought me something?” Jaemin smiles back, shyly at first, because he’s not too sure of his own words. Relief washes over him when he receives a nodding reply and Jeno pulls out various plastic containers with what appears to be copious amounts of food.

“I needed to get in more practice as well, anyway,” he purrs softly, grin returning to a content look, as he focuses on laying out the food on the ground. “Teacher-nim was really fucking harsh today.”

Jaemin scoffs at the latter’s random swearing. “Yeah, you could say that.”

“Come eat.” Jeno says, collapsing on the floor and reaching to open the pot of white rice.

“In a bit.” Jaemin replies, returning his gaze onto himself as he speaks. “There’s this one move I’ve gotten wrong all day and if it’s not right in the next five minutes I’ll serious consider quitting as an idol.”

Jeno chuckles but doesn’t look up from his food. Jaemin takes that as an okay and starts his movement again, this time with his focus foggy a little from the idea of Jeno and _food_. A couple of minutes pass, Jaemin’s frustration slowly growing, his breathing increasing once again. He feels his brows furrow and heart rate increase as he snaps his arm in the wrong position repeatedly. The boy even takes the move apart, only doing the legs and then focusing on the rest. Nothing seems to work.

“Jesus,” he sighs, running his fingers through his hair and growling at his own stupidity.

He does the move again, and again, and _again_ , failing each time. He makes eye contact with himself in the mirror, shaking his head and pursing his lips, before flailing his arms around in anger.

“Am I stupid or some shit?” He’s almost talking to himself, _almost_ , but there’s a part of him that’s desperate for approval from their main dancer, who’s actually decided to look up from his meal and focus on the struggling latter.

“You’re just stressed, bro.” He mumbles with a full mouth, putting down his utensils and shrugging. “Y’ got to loosen up. Like, eat, or something.”

“Stop tempting me.” Jaemin rolls his arms back, an attempt to stretch, but it instead causes a sharp pain to wave down his spine. “Ow, fuck.” He hisses, and doesn’t waste a second, before restarting the move again.

“Jaemin,” Jeno says, quietly at first, but repeats himself with more vigour. “Jaemin, stop.” He heaves himself up, swallowing his food and brushing down his sweatpants.

The younger stands still as he watches Jeno approach him through the mirror, heart ever more increasing. “You gonna help?” He mutters.

“Yeah, if you’re not gonna relax, I’m gonna help.” Jeno confirms, reaching his destination behind Jaemin. “Take first position.”

Jaemin rolls his eyes, but follows instruction, especially when spoken by Lee Jeno. The elder places his hands on each of Jaemin’s arms and moves them through the movement to the final place.

“Like this, got it?” He says, eyes meeting Jaemin’s in the mirror.

Something happens. Jaemin feels utterly ridiculous for even thinking it, but he internally shudders being directed like _that_. The way Jeno’s expression does not falter even the slightest, remaining sober as he speaks, makes _something happen_.

“Mm,” Jaemin nods, “I, uh, I know what the legs are. This, yeah?” Jeno steps away for a moment, letting go of Jaemin’s arms. He does the move, precisely the same as before, and it once again feels off.

“No,” Jeno mumbles, shaking his head and closing his eyes briefly. He lunges forward, balancing lightly on one leg as he taps Jaemin’s right thigh. “This doesn’t need to be as high.” Jaemin blatantly stares at Jeno for a moment. “Move it, then.”

“Oh,” Jaemin nods, feeling foolish as he lowers the positioning of his foot, hence his thigh.

“There, now you don’t look like you really need to piss.” Jeno’s statement makes Jaemin grimace, but he repeats the move once Jeno’s moved away. “Yeah, better.” The boy is about to turn around when Jaemin blurts out something he doesn’t expect.

“That was kind of hot.”

Silence.

“Eh?”

“I, uh...” Jaemin says, standing in neutral, looking at the floor, eyes widening at _what he just fucking said_. He glances up briefly, only to lock gazes with Jeno. The boy seems fine, a little dazed, but fine. Jaemin decides it’s not odd and continues his thought process aloud. “You, ordering me how to dance; you’re truly our main dancer, bro.” He breaks into a smile, and Jeno returns it, before moving to stand beside his food once again.

Jaemin shudders, shaking his head and gently tapping his neck, snapping himself out of that weird moment. He tries the move again, and it’s not painfully bad to watch. He could quite easily be finished, and follow Jeno to the food, to the dorm, to his bed, to _sleep_ … but he doesn’t want to be finished. For some reason, he finds himself calling Jeno’s name again.

“Jaeminie,” Jeno whines, halfway to the floor already. He groans and stands up straight, turning around to look at him directly. “It’s fine, you look good.”

“Help, _please_.” Jaemin practically begs with his eyes, balling his hands into fists by his side, trying not to implode at his abrupt neediness. The latter rolls his eyes but reverts to his previous position behind.

“Do it, then.”

The blunt words cause the _thing_ to erupt inside Jaemin once more, and he finds his heart pulsating, but not for the reason of exercise. He repeats the move, eyes fastened to Jeno’s reaction. The boy looks him up and down, but Jaemin can’t read him. He doesn’t know if he’s about to praise him or eat him up.

“It looks, uh, okay.”

“ _Just_ okay?”

“You just look stressed, Jaeminie.” Jeno places his hands on Jaemin’s shoulders, rubbing his fingers gently against the bone, “there’s not much I can teach you.”

“You can, Jeno,” Jaemin says, then whispers the next few words, desperation littering his voice. “Tell me what to do, _please_.”

Jeno ceases his fingers’ movements, watching as the expression on Jaemin’s face sharply changes. He seems blissful, eyes glossy, lips delicately parted as sweet little breaths escape.

“Should I,” he pauses, “should I show you?” He waits for Jaemin to nod before hesitantly sliding his hands down to his waist. Each hand spreads out, one lowers to his hip, one moves to his right arm to move it to the first position. Jeno shallowly coughs, stepping closer, lightly pressing his torso against Jaemin’s back in order to control his movement. He looks down at what he’s doing with his hands, in order to avoid eye contact with the boy. “Move.”

Jaemin abides, revelling in complying with Jeno’s brusque demand. He feels Jeno’s grip on his hip tighten when telling him to move his left leg, and he does so, avoiding the jump as he feels it’ll be awkward between the two. When his right arm moves, he pushes back slightly, feeling the entirety of the elder’s body heat press against his back. He gasps a little, warmth rushing to his cheeks, but he’s quiet enough that he hopes Jeno won’t hear.

“Stop, stop,” Jeno says, and Jaemin freezes.

 _You’ve messed up_ , he thinks, _your bandmate thinks you’re a weirdo, oh god_ -

“You’re really, really stressed,” Jeno comments, and Jaemin feels himself internally relax. He can’t physically, because Jeno’s grip on his hip and arm is getting tighter… “You won’t get it right when you’re like this.” He says, his dynamic suddenly changing, tone softer. He loosens his hands, but Jaemin gasps once more when Jeno gently rubs circles against his lower hip.

“I know,” Jaemin chuckles. He feels ludicrous, used to being in control of his emotions. He and Jeno often touched each other, often comforted one and other, but something in the way Jeno’s eyes darken at the sight of Jaemin crumbling under his touch changes all of that.

“You, uh,” he begins, right hand running up Jaemin’s arm and landing on his shoulder, fingertips brushing against his neck, “you want me to help?”

Jaemin’s eyes flutter closed, and he physically shakes as Jeno’s fingers dance against his skin, tracing elegant lines along his exposed collarbone. Naturally, his head leans to the side, allowing the other to have more surface to _touch_ , to _caress_. Oh, _god_ , how he’s loving this.

“Yeah, can you?” As Jaemin speaks, he lets a whimper loose. He would feel embarrassed, but he’s too distracted by the sudden rolling of Jeno’s hips to complain. Another tiny noise erupts from his throat, this time accompanied by Jeno’s husky voice mumbling.

“’Course I can.” Jeno doesn’t quite know what he’s doing, but he can’t think straight, moving his left hand to grip Jaemin from his front and leaning so close he can breathe against the boy’s bare neck. “How do you want me to help?” follows another roll of his hips. He hates to admit it, but the younger’s sudden submissiveness and blissed expression makes him feel a certain way; the blood rushing to his groin makes it hard to deny.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jaemin whispers, one hand coming to Jeno’s back, holding him close, “can you, like, touch me?”

Jeno hums in approval. Jaemin opens his eyes to see Jeno’s gaze, hungry on his body. He almost regrets opening them, because he feels like he is about to collapse at any second. Jeno finally closes the distance between his lips and Jaemin’s skin, as he drags them gently along the length of his neck.

“Mm,” Jaemin hushes in approval, and watches the reflection show Jeno leaving chaste kisses against his skin. He’s so sensitive, it feels as though every peck leaves an electric dent, and he shivers at the very thought of being marked by Lee Jeno.

Jeno’s hands are sudden everywhere at once, pulling him close and yet running down his front and brushing against his pelvis. Jaemin throws his head back, rather viciously, against Jeno’s shoulder, and the latter lowers his grasp to trace the outline of Jaemin’s ever-growing erection in his sweatpants.

“ _Please_ , touch me,” he mumbles, eyes fixated on the ceiling, too scared to know how absolutely delicious Jeno looks right now.

Jeno gets the memo, and removes his lips from Jaemin’s neck, looking down at his hand and focusing instead on directly pleasing the other. He slides his hand blatantly into Jaemin’s boxers and encounters his erection. Jeno feels a smirk creep onto his own face as he notices how riled up he’d managed to get the other just from his words alone. He grips the latter’s length and gently tugs once, to gain a reaction. Jaemin raises his body to the ceiling slightly, going on demi pointe for a moment, bliss taking over. Jeno swabs his thumb over Jaemin’s dripping head, playing with the precum leaking from it. He quickly removes his hand from under the material, and Jaemin lifts his head off the shoulder, about to whine, when he notices Jeno’s hand stop in front of his face.

“Spit,” he orders, tone solemn, eyes clouded with lust. Jaemin does as he’s told, enjoying being obedient. Jeno’s smirk widens and he returns his hand to Jaemin’s length, lathering it in the makeshift lubrication before beginning a brisk tugging pace.

“Mm, _fuck_ ,” Jaemin mewls, frowning his brows and taking his bottom lip between his teeth, “feels good.”

“Yeah?” Jeno mumbles, his lips reverting to the exposed skin. He feels a sudden urge to suck a deep bruise onto the boy’s skin, but fights it, knowing how badly it could end if someone noticed. Jeno notices how Jaemin is about to collapse in his hands from the sudden brutal pleasure, and so he holds the boy tighter to his body, aiding his own aching boner. He gently grinds against the curve of Jaemin’s lower back, bulge rock hard against the younger’s soft behind.

“You feel good, too,” he comments, slurring into Jaemin’s skin. He feels drunk off the younger whenever he moans at a certain way Jeno tilts his wrist, or how he runs his thumb over his tip. He swallows Jaemin’s whines whole, filling himself up with pleasure and getting himself off on that alone.

He jerks Jaemin off faster, squeezing gentle but more frequently, running his palm against the sensitive head every now and then and massaging the slit. His other hand reaches under his shirt, fondling his abs, drawing calming circles against the bare skin. Suddenly, Jaemin reaches behind and clutches Jeno’s hair.

“’M gonna,” he stammers, pathetic little moans interrupting his own sentence, “I’m gonna come, Jen-“ he cuts himself off once again with a buck into Jeno’s hand, encouraging him to go faster, _harder_. The bottom of his stomach clenches in painful beauty.

“Shit, you look so pretty, Jaeminie,” Jeno pushes his own groin into Jaemin again, placing his chin on his shoulder and gracefully observing in the mirror. “Look at how pretty you are,” he lifts his free hand and moves Jaemin’s head down. Jaemin follows suit and melts at the way he’s manhandled. It pushes him over the edge to watch himself be jerked off by his bandmate, especially with the way Jeno gazes with sultry eyes.

“’m gonna- mm,” he lets out a final pathetic whine as he releases his insides onto Jeno’s hand, strings of white cascading onto his skin with each slowing pump.

“Ah, wanna fuck you _so bad_ ,” Jeno growls as he kitten licks behind Jaemin’s ear. He doesn’t notice what he’s blurted out until he looks up at Jaemin’s shocked expression.

“W-what?”

Jeno stops kissing the latter and halts his hand movements. There’s a bit of silence for a while, Jaemin’s fast little breaths eventually slowing. Jeno removes his hand from Jaemin’s pants and retrieves the other from his torso. He takes a step back and looks down, wiping his damp hand down his top. He doesn’t care how gross it is, the only thing he cares about now is how he just said he _wanted to fuck his bandmate_.

“Sorry.” Jeno says bluntly, then takes another step away. Suddenly, Jaemin spins around to face the other. He looks up.

Silence.

“I want you.”

Those three words ignite Jeno’s erection once more, and he feels something pulsating in his lower abdomen. His hands fall to his sides and he watches as Jaemin approaches him.

“Can I,” he stutters, big doe eyes glancing at Jeno innocently, “can I suck you off?”

“You want to…” Jeno repeats, the idea not quite settling, and instead, shock taking over.

“Yeah, can I?” Jaemin admits. His legs are wobbly, so being on his knees now isn’t that bad of an idea. It’s not like he’s thought of this before, and it’s not like this would mean anything extreme. He would just feel bad not getting Jeno off too, and especially seen as he looked so _scrumptious_ , he thought ‘ _why_ _not_?’.

“I, uh, I mean fuck yeah,” Jeno half-heartedly laughs for a moment, watching as Jaemin drops to his knees in front of him, glancing up at him with hooded eyes, “are you sure? Have you ever-“

“No, I haven’t ever sucked dick before, and I had no idea it’d be happening today,” Jaemin mutters, maintaining eye contact and placing his hands on either side of Jeno’s hips, cradling his frame.

“You look tired, Jaeminie,” Jeno comments, lifting one hand and trailing his fingers down the side of Jaemin’s face.

“And you look horny,” the younger grumbles, finally breaking their gazes and looking at the erection facing him. He reaches up and gently palms it, wanting to know what’s about to go in his mouth before it actually does. “You feel horny, too.”

“Shut up,” Jeno mutters, still stroking Jaemin’s face tenderly, slightly bucking into his hand.

Jaemin shivers at the cute action, but shakes his head slightly, telling himself to focus. Jeno had just helped him, now he needed to do the same for his bandmate. He hooks his fingers around Jeno’s sweatpants brim, then his boxers and pulls them slowly down in one movement. Jeno’s dick bounces a little in front of him, and Jaemin thinks he would’ve collapsed if he wasn’t already on the floor. Jeno is larger than Jaemin, and _thicker_ , and it intimidates him. Strangely enough, he finds the pressure of what’s about to happen even hotter, the fear of his size and girth only adding to that. Jaemin puts one hand in his lap, as he sits against his heels, and reaches one hand forward. As soon as he meets Jeno’s erection, the hand stroking his face is in his hair, fingers tugging at the roots. He’s shocked at the sudden action, but encouraged to continue, wrapping his digits around Jeno’s delectable length and giving a few uncertain pulls.

“Jaemin,” Jeno hisses, a sort of warning to hurry the fuck up. Jaemin complies and leans forward, his lips confronting Jeno’s throbbing head in a brisk kiss. He decides to engulf the tip immediately, his mouth watering at the elder’s groaning response. The fingers in his hair tighten, then untighten, in an uncertain sort of manner. He swirls his tongue around, feeling Jeno’s slit against his mouth. He pops his mouth away, observing for a moment, before returning, this time wrapping his mouth around as much of his dick as he can. He notices he can only get about halfway before his throat begins to tighten, and so he works with it, bobbing his head a couple of times and gliding his tongue along the underside of his dick.

Jaemin’s never done this before, and he’s never tried to deep throat anything. He’s only recently come to terms with his bisexual curiosity, let alone tried anything even remotely _gay_. And yet, as he sits here obediently, eating up Jeno’s dick, listening to his cascade of praises, he feels more turned on than he’s ever been. Though he’s just come, he wishes he could repeat it, only this time, filled to the brim with Jeno’s cock.

He’s snapped out of reality when Jeno yanks ferociously hard on Jaemin’s hair, pulling him away. “Fuck, _wait_ ,” he breathes out for a moment.

“W-what?” Jaemin mutters, giving Jeno’s cock a couple of slow tugs whilst he looks up at the boy with wide eyes and parted lips.

“I was gonna come,” he mumbles, looking down once, then looking away, “don’t look at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like you want me to fuck your face.”

Jaemin’s insides _explode_ with euphoria. Hearing the words come from his mouth in this context makes him want to melt, and he smiles sweetly once Jeno looks at him again.

“You can, if you want,” Jaemin purrs, reaching forward and giving a few gentle licks to Jeno’s abused tip, “just know I don’t know if I have a gag reflex.”

“I’ll be careful, _fuck_ ,” Jeno can’t quite believe the boy is _actually_ letting him do this, and he feels almost shy and he guides Jaemin’s mouth back onto his pulsating cock. He throbs with satisfaction when he’s encaged in tight warmth once more, and he wants to squeeze his eyes shut, but Jaemin’s not broken contact yet, and he feels almost at competition to keep on watching.

Gently, Jeno shallowly thrusts into Jaemin’s mouth, making sure he takes him in no further than he has done so far. Jaemin moans around Jeno’s dick, finally closing his eyes in order to concentrate more. He’s surprised the younger is so good at this, considering he’s never done it before. It makes him wonder why he never initiated something like this sooner- if he’d have known Jaemin could make him fell _this good_ he would’ve done so a while ago.

Jaemin feels an urge, and once it overcomes him, he acts upon in. He reaches one hand behind to hold Jeno’s thigh and pulls him closer. It _does_ trigger a gag reflex, but fortunately, Jaemin satiates it, using it to his advantage and signalling for Jeno to keep going.

Jeno grunts in contentment, almost proud as he gracefully fucks Jaemin’s mouth, and shivering when Jaemin’s gags send vibrations throughout his body. He squeezes his eyes shut, sensing the familiar feeling’s soon arrival, and feeling his abs tense. Jaemin fully emerges himself, hands places dutifully on his thighs, eyes shut, throat as relaxed as possible. He feels Jeno become desperate but grovels in gratitude when he pulls the boy away, allowing him to breathe. Soon enough, however, he’s sucking him once again, hollowing out his cheeks in hopes of getting the elder off sooner.

“I’m close, baby,” he flat-out moans, and Jaemin returns the sound in reaction to the sudden pet name, feeling a heat form in his groin.

Jeno pants out as he plunges himself into Jaemin’s mouth for the last couple of times before harshly pulling out. Jaemin immediately reaches out to tug at his dick, desperate to guide him to his release. Jeno watches as Jaemin dreamily does so, almost in a haze-like state, lips red and molested, eyes half shut and glazed over.

“Fuck, wait I’m, uh, gonna,” Jeno feels his insides tighten and he finally reaches his orgasm. He doubles over a little, trying to move Jaemin’s head back and moving his free hand towards his head in order to catch the cum, but it pelts through his fingers, some landing on Jaemin’s cheek and chin. “Shit, sorry.”

Jaemin whimpers, eyes closing slowly and ceasing his tugs on Jeno’s now flaccid dick. He’s so worn out, he can’t even look up at his hyung, and he slumps down to sit on his butt. Jeno pulls up his pants and kneels on one knee. He uses his top’s sleeve to wipe the drying cum from his face.

“That was,” a breath, “insane.” Jaemin mumbles, his eyes still shut. He looks so, so very fucked.

Jeno is almost proud, but mainly feels bad, he slumps onto his butt too, sitting cross legged. “I’m sorry.” He repeats.

“Stop apologising, to be honest, next time I want you to come in my mouth.” Jaemin chuckles breathlessly, finally opening his eyes to a shocked Jeno.

“Next time?”

“Next time.”

The two boys smirk at each other, regain their strength, and go over the move that Jaemin has been getting wrong all day.

He finally gets it fucking correct.

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos, kittens >:)
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/LOVRCHN)


End file.
